See You Again
by DanieRaven
Summary: La extrañaba más cada segundo si es que era posible, sería tonto decir que apenas entiendo que fui un idiota con ella, lo supe desde el día que se fue, ¿Por qué no la defendí? ¿Por qué no trate de explicarle las cosas? Eso es lo que me atormenta cada vez que abro los ojos. Narra Jack, Universo Actual, Sin poderes


**See You Again**

Cap. Único

Hola chico(a) s este es otro One- shot que hice porque no quería hacer mi tarea (soy un mal ejemplo, ustedes si hagan tarea), si de repente ven que falta una letra culpen a mi teclado, sin más, se los dejo

NOTA: Narra Jack

* * *

La extrañaba más cada segundo si es que era posible, sería tonto decir que apenas entiendo que fui un idiota con ella, lo supe desde el día que se fue, ¿Por qué no la defendí? ¿Por qué no trate de explicarle las cosas? Eso es lo que me atormenta cada vez que abro los ojos.

A veces alivio mi culpa recordándome que la treta la organizo mi madre y mi hermana, aunque siempre esta esa voz que me recuerda que yo les di las suficientes armas hace 5 años, cuando mi padrastro falleció, cuando ella se quebró.

Mi madre se volvió a casar cuando tanto yo como mi hermana éramos bastante pequeños, ya que su primer matrimonio no había funcionado, él tenía una niña bastante tímida, Elsa, mi Elsa. Ella siempre trato de ser amable con nosotros tres, pero para Periwinkle mi hermana menor eso no le hizo gracia, dado que era muy celosa y posesiva, tanto conmigo como con nuestro padrastro.

Mi madre podría decirse que simplemente no la podía ni ver, después supe que era porque Elsa tenía un gran parecido con su madre además de que su padre la quería mucho, a veces siento que mi madre envidiaba ese cariño tan sincero.

Con el pasar de los años y bajo el "cuidado" de mi madre, con la compañía de mi hermana, Elsa se volvió bastante retraía, por ese tiempo nuestro padrastro empezó a tener una carga de trabajo excesiva, además de que salía mucho de viaje, nos daba lujos, pero hubo ocasiones en los que desearía haberle dicho que dejara obligaciones a sus subordinados o a otros accionistas, que tuvimos lo suficiente, pero no lo hice, Elsa estoy seguro que lo hizo, ella extrañaba a su padre, pero Periwinkle y mi madre se volvía mas avariciosas y narcisistas, así llego ese día.

Él había vuelto de un viaje, tanto Elsa como yo estábamos a punto de salir de la preparatoria, como es obvio ambos íbamos a carreras empresariales, seriamos la próxima cabeza de la empresa como solía llamarnos su padre, nadie esperaba que de la nada su corazón decidiera parar, los doctores dicen que se debía al exceso de estrés y trabajo, algo que a sus 45 años debió haber reducido un poco, nos había dejado, ahí fue donde vi a Elsa, a la mujer inteligente que era, volver a ser la niña tímida.

En el funeral, ni mi madre, ni Periwinkle, lloraron, yo solo no lo podía aceptar, pero si yo no lo podía aceptar, ella definitivamente no se podía ni siquiera separar del féretro, varios asistentes trataron de consolarla, ninguno tuvo éxito, ¿Pero cómo hacerle entender a una persona que perdió a la persona que la crio, que todo estará bien?

Ese mismo día oí como una mujer mayor le ofrecía irse con ella, no supe su respuesta, dado que mi madre me hablaba, algunas veces era muy inoportuna.

Dos días después, ellas se habían quitado el luto, Elsa seguía con él, incluso con ya no sonreía, yo lo mantenía aunque en menor medida, aun tenia sentimientos encontrados, estábamos en la lectura del testamento, para mí era algo insensible tenernos a los cuatro, más en el estado emocional de ella, nos dejó sus acciones en la empresa repartidos equitativamente, al igual que un porcentaje del dinero, podría jurar que vi como mi madre asesinaba a Elsa con la mirada dado que tenía un porcentaje más alto que nosotros dos y casi tan grande como el de ella, las propiedades, quedaron a nombre de mi madre, pero claro había propiedades a nombre de cada uno de nosotros desde mucho antes.

Paso una semana, vi como mi madre se volvía más fría y arrogante con Elsa, junto con mi hermana la empezaron a entrar como si fuera un perro callejero en lugar de una persona, y simplemente no podía defenderla, la última noche que la vi, estaba fuera llorando como pude la consolé, pero me comporte como un patán, le robe su primer beso, que ella correspondió, no pude más que decirle que la amaba, y si me aproveche de su dolor, esa noche se entregó a mi como yo a ella, la mañana siguiente hubiera sido la mejor de mi vida de no haber sido porque Periwinkle llego gritándole obscenidades a Elsa, ante tal escandalo mi madre llego a ver qué estaba ocurriendo, ante la escena la culpo a ella, vi como salía de mi habitación, apenas cubriéndose con una sábana.

Paso toda la mañana encerrada en su propio cuarto y mi madre para evitar que le rogara que me escuchara, me puso a ayudarle con las cosas de mi padrastro, me sorprendía como mi madre podía tener ese corazón de hielo.

Por la tarde llego la señora que le había ofrecido a mi Elsa irse con ella, oí como mi madre le gritaba que se fuera de su casa, pero fui distraído cuando vi a Elsa corriendo para encontrarse con ella, pidiendo entre lágrimas que la sacase de allí, ambas salieron hacia el carro que estaba aparcado en la entrada, corrí tras ella y no hice más que abrazarla, pedirle que no me abandonara, aun dolida Elsa trataba de alejarse al verlo mi hermana me empujo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, ella cayó sobre la tierra húmeda por los aspersores del patio quedando cubierta de lodo.

-Perfecto Jack- decía entre risa Periwinkle- tal como lo acordamos

-¡Elsa!

Pero era tarde, se había levantado llorando y huido, desde entonces no la he visto, ni siquiera pude averiguar a donde se iba, ahora estoy a punto de graduarme de la universidad, apenas eso suceda tomare papel activo en la empresa por las acciones que me dejo mi padrastro, era curioso como después de cinco años mi corazón siga insistiendo en que la volverá a ver.

-Jack- oí que alguien llamaba mi atención, por lo cual volví a la realidad, solo su recuerdo lograba distraerme- ¿Otra vez pensando en Elsa?

-Como siempre- dije a modo de chiste, para quitar un poco la seriedad al asunto-Hiccup ¿crees que vuelva?

-Eso espero hermano-dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda, era mi mejor amigo, le había contado todo, era la única persona que realmente sabía que significaba el que yo estuviera perdido en mis propios pensamientos- Ahora apresurémonos, nos toca finanzas

El resto del día, trate de mantenerme centrado en clases, eran los últimos exámenes para al fin recibirnos, cuando terminaron me dirigí a la empresa a lado de Periwinkle, ya que habían dado un comunicado sobre un nuevo accionista mayoritario, ya que mi familia tenía más del 50%, era algo que me tenía intrigado.

Estábamos en la sala de juntas, todos se habían reunido, aparentemente esta persona fue la que compro las acciones hace un año cuando nos vino una mala racha y eso nos dio un pequeño apoyo, por no decir mucho, aun así lo que mantenía con recelo era, que aun con esas acciones, no podría ser mayoritario, dado que las acciones de Elsa, hasta donde sabíamos no se habían tocado. Voltee a ver a mi madre parecía que no le hacía gracia que alguien viniera a quitarla de la cabecera, aunque no fuera la persona mejor preparada para eso.

Al fin la hora acordada había llegado, y por la puerta entro una elegante joven, no más grande que yo, con su cabello platinado sujeto en un moño, me quede perplejo, principalmente porque solo había una persona que tenía el cabello de ese color, era sorprendente lo cambiada que estaba, ya no era esa chica tímida que salió con lágrimas en os ojos de casa, ahora era una mujer, posiblemente adelanto materias y por eso termino antes que yo, siempre fue muy lista.

Tan embobado estaba que no me percate de las luchas de miradas que mantenía con mi madre, aparentemente mi madre no quería ceder el lugar, pero Elsa lo estaba reclamando, y estaba en todo su derecho, al final decidieron intervenir para evitar que eso pasara a mayores, Elsa se salió con la suya y quedo en la silla principal

-Buenas tardes- saludo de forma seria, y cordial, viendo a los ojos a cada uno de los asistentes, y cuando su mirada se paró en mí, no me quedo ninguna duda, ella era Elsa, mi Elsa, volvió-Mi nombre es Elsa Arendelle- se oyeron algunos murmullos, como era de esperarse, ni Periwinkle, ni yo teníamos el apellido de mi padrastro, por cuestiones legales que nunca termine de entender, así que la única que tenía el apellido que estaba en el nombre de la empresa era ella- Efectivamente soy hija del Sr. Arendelle que en paz descanse, estuve un tiempo fuera terminando mis estudios, pero ahora he vuelto para tomar el lugar que me pertenece

-¿Desea la "señorita"- comento mi madre con sorna- alguien más capacitado para que le explique cuál es su función- se veía la intención de dejarla en ridículo- o acaso solo vino a recordarnos lo que paso con MI difunto marido?

-Muchas gracias señora- respondió con total calma- pero estoy al tanto de mis obligaciones, y no, mi padre fue capaz de llevar esta empresa muy alto, solo trato de que no se hunda- la frialdad de sus palabras, la seriedad y el porte con lo que lo decía, daba a entender que era de armas tomar-Por el momento pueden reincorporarse a sus funciones, menos la ex-presidenta, y sus hijos

Al instante obedecieron, si las mirada matasen, ella estaría 3 metro bajo tierra por llamar a mi madre "ex-presidenta"

-¿Qué quieres mocosa?- mi madre fue la primera en hablar- No creas que me dejare intimidar

-Tranquila señora- respondió con total tranquilidad- Solo quería avisarle que si usted o sus pequeños tratan algo sobre mí, tengo un buffet de abogados y suficientes evidencias para que la casa en la que viven sea mía, porque- soltó una risa sarcástica- ¿Sabe que esa propiedad siempre estuvo a mi nombre?

-¡Eres una maldita!- Periwinkle se había metido, pero dudaba que eso ayudara mucho- Eres una zorra que de seguro consiguió ese dinero vendiéndose

-Lo siento pequeña- seguía en esa postura, de total calma, como si supiera exactamente qué haríamos, ocultaba su lado amable frente a ellas, porque cuando me vio a los ojos, me aseguro que aún lo conservaba- No soy tan torpe como tú, además de que no te debo ninguna explicación, pero por tu bonita forma de dirigirte a mí- hizo un gesto como si pensara- Trabajaras como mi asistente, de los contrario, espero que la propiedad que te dejo mi padre no la hayas malbaratado

Se fue sin más, no pude llamarla, ni siquiera un sonido, tanto tiempo esperándola, tantas cosas que decirle y al tenerla enfrente, me quedo mudo.

…

En las pocas semanas que siguieron, mi vida se resumía en tres cosas, exámenes, Elsa y empresa, a menudo mi hermana se quejaba de que " la zorra esa" como le decía, le mandaba muchas cosas que hacer, dado que iba después de clase, cabe resaltar que después de la amenaza impuesta, me di a la tarea de investigar que había hecho con la propiedad y el dinero, aparentemente, su único capital era lo que recibía de las acciones y la propiedad no estaba a su nombre, si no al de otra mujer, mi madre no le regaño como era debido, dado que consideraba que lidiar con Elsa todos los días era suficiente.

Durante ese tiempo nunca pude hablar con ella, sentía que me evitaba, hasta que finalmente decidí esperarla en su coche, o seguirla si es que lograba escapar.

-Sr. Frost- dijo al verme recargado en su auto plateado, ese día iba un poco menos formal, con el cabello suelto - Si me disculpa quiero llegar a mi casa – Trato de apartarme para abrir la puerta cosa que no logro –Sr. Frost tengo cosas que hacer, es fin de semana vaya y disfrute

-Puedes dejar lo de "señor"- dije cuando trato nuevamente de apartarme- Me conoces bien Elsa, por favor tenemos que hablar

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- dijo poniéndose a la defensiva- ¿De cómo me humillaste hace años? ¿De cómo jugaste conmigo? ¿De cómo la ambición de tu familia acabo de mi padre?- Pude notar como su voz empezaba a temblar, pero apenas se percató, recobro firmeza- ¿De cómo tu madre estaba destruyendo la empresa que él construyó?

-Elsa…- fue lo único que me salió, había preparado un discurso, pero ahora solo había una cosas que se podía decir- Perdóname, perdóname por no haberte buscado- tome un poco de aire, para que mi voz no se quebrara- Por no haberte defendido, por ser un idiota, yo no sabía que estaba haciendo Periwinkle, ni tampoco mi madre, perdóname por haber permitido que te hicieran esto

-Jack- su voz sonaba más dulce, sentí como sus manos retiraban unas lágrimas que no me había percatado que estaban allí- Te perdono, sé que tu querías a mi padre tanto como yo, todo estará bien

-Elsa- dije tomando valor- Te amo, igual o más que el día que te fuiste- trate de abrazarla, pero ella casi instintivamente se alejó- por favor se mi novia

-Jack- amaba como se oía mi nombre con su voz- te aprecio, y te quiero mucho, pero…- fue ella la que tuvo que parar para tomar valor- no te amo, alguna vez lo hice, o eso pensé, pero ahora no es así

Esas palabras me dejaron congelado, no esperaba esa respuesta, pero debí haberla visto venir, después de todo lo que vivió creo que fue muy torpe de mi parte pensar que guardaría los mismos sentimientos.

…

Unos meses después Elsa había levantado bastante bien la empresa, del hoyo donde mi madre lo había metido, Periwinkle había dejado la universidad con ello la casa, todo justo después de descubrir que Elsa había sido quien compro la casa que le dejo nuestro padrastro cuando la había vendido para pagar una deuda de juego.

Mi madre culpo a la presidenta de lo ocurrido, hasta que ella se hartó de cómo se dirigía hacia ella, diciéndole groserías, que tomo acción legal y le saco de la casa que siempre le perteneció, donde había compartido bellos momentos con su padre, pero también amargos a lado de nosotros, fuimos a mi propiedad era más sencilla que la casa principal, pero era agradable.

No quite el dedo del renglón en mi plan de conseguir conquistar el corazón de mi peli platinada pero me di por vencido cuando por azares del destino Hiccup y ella se conocieron, inmediatamente le dije a mi amigo que solo podía salir con ella si prometía hacerla feliz, por lo que vi, cumplió su promesa.

Después de todo, me di cuenta que lo que yo quería era volverla a ver una vez más, tal vez en un principio la quise como mujer, pero ahora es mi amiga, es un precio pequeño por saber que ella volvería.

* * *

Inspirado en la cenicienta, si un pequeño Hicelsa, pero fue muy divertido escribirlo, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

P.D. Si acabe mi tarea


End file.
